


Tickled Into Submission

by DiRoxy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: De-anoning, Fluff, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Tickling, jesus fuck it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hetalia Kink Meme prompt: My request is for anyone tickling someone else. (They can be romantically involved or not) I would prefer Canada to be involved somehow, but that's not necessary.</p><p>B1: Ruscan/Prucan is involved somehow. Or Rusamecan.<br/>B2: Being descriptive of the tickling<br/>B3: More than one person gets tickled/there's more than one pair. (a.k.a., it turns into a tickle fight)<br/>-----<br/>Al, Mattie, and Ivan are all watching a movie together in their home, at least until Ivan decides to start the tickle fight. Cue large amounts of laughter and joy all through out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Into Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78836) by Anon. 



  
Mattie wasn't certain how it had started, he'd simply been curled into Al's side, and then the nation had giggled and squirmed. It was at a rather inopportune moment in the movie as well, so he knew the laugh hadn't been caused from the film. Alfred squirmed again and shifted closer to Mattie.  
  
"Ivan, stop," he hissed with laughter still coloring his tone.  
  
Mattie grinned, twisting in his seat. He twitched his fingers against Al's side, laughing at the yelp it drew out of the man.  
  
“Not you too!” Al cried, jerking forward.  
  
Ivan looked over Alfred’s head, catching Matthew’s eye and smiling a devil’s smile. The Canadian matched his smile and they lunged together, digging their hands into Al’s sides and sending the man squealing off the couch.  
  
“No! No! Come on guys, don’t do this!” he pleaded, landing on his back on the ground. He held his hands up, still laughing as he saw the looks on Mattie and Ivan’s faces. “You really don’t wanna do this,” he warned.  
  
Ivan smirked, reaching down to grab Al’s hand and pull him up closer. He jolted though as he felt little fingers against his sides and he laughed, scooting away from Mattie’s reach. “Nyet, do not turn on me, Matvey,” he warned.  
  
Mattie grinned, dancing his fingers over Iva’s sides and up to beneath his arms.  
  
The Russian man laughed and squirmed away, batting at Mattie’s hands. “Nyet! Nyet!” he gasped, falling onto his elbow and sinking into the couch. “Matvey!”  
  
Matthew giggled, backing off to let the man breathe, but Al darted in to pick up where he had left off. He leaned back, out of the way, when Ivan rolled and knocked himself onto the floor with Alfred pinned beneath him.  
  
Ivan dug his fingers into the gap between Al’s thigh and pelvis, finding pleasure in the way the American squirmed. The blonde was gasping with laughter, his chest rising with each heaving breath. Ivan could see that he was trying to say something and he ceased with his traveling fingers. “What were you saying, Fredka?”  
  
“Get Mattie,” he gasped out.  
  
Matthew paled when Ivan caught his eye this time.  
  
“Ah, Matvey had not been tickled yet, da?” he said with a slow smile.  
  
“Oh no,” Mattie whispered, tensing slightly. As soon as Ivan moved, he bolted from his seat and flew across the room and up the stairs. His socks slipped on the hardwood floor and he slid into their shared bedroom with a laugh. He knew they would find him but he could hide well enough to at least make it harder for them. He dropped to the floor, lifting the bed skirt and slipping under the bed. He held his breath as he heard footsteps coming along the hall. He hadn’t closed the door, so he could see just the bottoms of Al’s and Ivan’s feet as they paused outside the door – had it been open when he’d coming running in? He affirmed to himself that it had been, it wasn’t just his imagination, and he hadn’t given himself away by not closing it behind him. He bit his tongue as they stepped closer, Al’s steps were going towards the closet while Ivan continued to hover on the edges of the bed.  
  
“Hey Mattie~! Just come on out!” Al called. “We won’t tickle you, promise!” He opened the closet door with a bang, rifling through the clothes before standing on tip toe to check the shelf at the top – the Canadian had been known to squeeze himself into the smallest spaces in order to get out of being tickled. He dropped back onto his heels and turned to look at Ivan, shaking his head slightly. The Russian grinned and pointed at the bed, and Al grinned suddenly. Of course Matthew would be under it. He crouched down and lifted the edge of the bed skirt, spotting Mattie’s sock clad feet. He poked a foot and was rewarded with a squeal and the legs curling away. He caught an ankle and pulled Matthew out from under the bed. Matthew was laughing and kicking at Al’s hand.  
  
“No! No! Let me go!” he laughed, flipping onto his back and trying to squirm away. But Ivan descended on him and he was accosted by fingers at his sides and trailing over his feet, diving down into his neck and under his arms. He laughed until tears ran down the sides of his face, twisting and kicking to get away from the form of torture. “Oh Maple,” he gasped, batting off their hands and giggling helplessly. “Non, non, stop, please,” he begged. Al and Ivan backed off, laughing themselves. Matthew slumped back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling as he panted and giggled every now and then. “You two are horrible,” he said, grinning at them.  
  
Al gave a wide smile, swooping down to peck Matthew’s check quickly. “You and Ivan started it,” he said.  
  
Mattie snorted and then giggled again. “Still horrible,” he said, his hand reaching over and finding Ivan’s. He tangled their fingers together and smiled at both Al and Ivan. “Calling a truce?”  
  
“A truce would be… acceptable,” Ivan said, smiling back at Mattie.  
  
“Yeah man, we’re done,” Al responded. “Come on, movie is still on downstairs and none of us paused it.” He rose to his feet and helped up Mattie and Ivan, lacing his fingers together with the Canadian’s free hand. He led them back into the living room and they curled back up on the couch. About five minutes later though, Ivan’s hand was back to fluttering over his side and the American smacked his hand slightly. “Don’t you dare.”  
  
Ivan and Mattie both cracked into laughter, and Al smiled before joining them.


End file.
